User blog:Privatejfx141/Speculative G2 guide
This is a speculative report I used to work on about the upcoming Command & Conquer (Generals 2). I decided to stop after the story section (because I was getting lazy), but I might continue expanding this. Intro Speculative guide I've decided to organize myself a guide on all the new feature of the upcoming Command & Conquer (2013) / Generals 2 game. 99% of the credits goes to Alex06, several C&C forum members, and CNCSaga into providing information for the upcoming game. This is currently all under speculation. Story (Possible backstory and Campaigns As the original story goes: in the near future, world leaders are mere seconds from signing a global treaty and bringing an end to war as we know it when a devastating terrorist attack rips through the peace conference, killing all in attendance. In a world left with no politicians, diplomats, or activists, only the Generals remain to put an end to global terrorism once and for all as the Global Liberation Army strikes back.As the features go: *Thrilling campaign – Command the war on terror in an electrifying single-player campaign. *Experience the dramatic story from multiple perspectives—from heroic General to crazed terrorist — while engaging the enemy in pulse-pounding tactical combat. The game will be set in the 2030s, ten years after the initial GLA War. During the end of the Chinese campaign in Zero Hour, the United States was weakened, so it began to draw its troops out of Europe in order to build homeland security. China later destroyed the last of the GLA forces and liberated Europe, and thus the People's Republic became the leading superpower. The Europeans praised China for it's actions and began to found an organized called the "Eurasian Unity League", an intergovernmental military and economic organization which replaced the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. It is unknown what happened between the end of first GLA war to the second GLA war, but perhaps there may have been a major crisis in which it strained international relationships. In the WiP video "Ace in the Hole", EU General Pierre mentioned that there was an organized plan in which it would make the Asian-Pacific Alliance, an East Asian military alliance, to appear as the aggressors. The crisis could involve Europeans and East Asians, in which tensions rose between the two sides that it cause the EUL to split and to cause a near escalation of a possibly Third World War. This part would explain why world leaders would sign a treaty, as it would not only stop the world from going to a large-scale global war for the third time, but it will end war as we know it. As far as the campaigns go, according to the work in progress videos we may play the campaigns in a "third person perspective", which means in cutscenes we will not be informed by ourselves but the main character will be. A famous C&C example of this is Michael McNeil in the GDI campaign of Tiberian Sun. For the characters, we will see the return of Jarmen Kell and possibly General Tao. If you want to see more info on the characters, check out my past blog post. Since Generals 2 / Command & Conquer (2013) will be the first RTS utilizing the Frostbite 2 engine. Instead of the classic live-action cutscenes, expect to see CGI (computer-generated imagery) cutscenes with notable features like you're playing Battlefield 3. We only know four possible events that would happen in the Generals 2 campaign: *'The Dam': Jarmen Kell places explosives on a dam. After completing his objective, he calls for Danko for escort. Danko betrays him by blowing up the dam while Kell was still on it. Kell manages to survive the explosion, but he was rendered unconscious. *'Ace in the Hole': Jarmen Kell wakes up. He sees himself tied to a chair and is being interrogated by EU General Pierre. At the start of their conversation, Kell asks: "have you not honored our agreement?". This could imply that Pierre could be a rogue EU general, Jarmen Kell a defect, or Jarmen Kell having an uneasy alliance with Pierre, both due to the events of "The Dam". Pierre asks him why Kell hasn't warned him of attacking PEX Global (Palestine Exchange, Portuguese OPEX?). Kell replied he had not attended in that, and that Tao/Zhao was the likely suspect. Pierre said he wanted to start a war with the APA so that the APA would look the aggressors. Pierre went on to saying how he need Kell to win that war. He later releases Kell. *'Execution': Danko seem to please himself while watching the city in ruins after a battle with possibly the APA. The surviving APA soldiers were about to be executed by Danko's men when suddenly an APA general came forth. The general kneel and offered his sword to Danko in a sign of surrender in exchange for his soldiers to live. Danko declined and shot the general through the head, killing him instantly. Danko later let his men to fire at the APA soldiers. While on his way returning to his helicopter escort, he detonated a charge which caused a building behind the execution to be destroyed in a massive explosion, killing the APA soldiers and frightening his own soldiers. *'Catharsis': Pierre was hiding in a destroyed building from opposing forces he was defeated over. The OpFor general, surrounded by his tanks that look like GLA Marauders, was demanding Pierre not to attack his occupied area of North Africa again. Pierre didn't answer, but the OpFor general didn't fall for that trick, so he fired his tanks at the building. Pierre eventually gave up, saying he understands not to mess with the OpFor general. The OpFor's fellow soldier, who is a female, says Pierre has had it, but the OpFor general stated he's had it just for now, implying Pierre could attack again. The general shouted to Pierre that he left him a Napoleon Bonaparte hat from Paris, and threw it on the ground before his tanks withdrew. Factions To be continued The confirmed factions of G2 are the European Union, the Global Liberation Army, and the Asian-Pacific Alliance. Two very likely factions we could see added in the future are the United States of America and Japan. Category:Blog posts